


That Gut Feeling

by btown09



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Appendicitis, Appendixes, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btown09/pseuds/btown09
Summary: He suspected it was just a bug, but one day, it went awfully wrong, and the whole family was worried, especially one little girl. Modern AU crossover. Once-ler/Agnes (friends).





	1. That Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm kind of weird, I've seen T.V. show episodes and read fanfics about the one major organ you could lose or have already lost. I made a Lorax/Despicable Me crossover AU. The Wiggins and the Grus are neighbors in Greenville (modern AU as if Once-ler never invented the thneed). I especially wanted to make an interaction between Once-ler and Agnes. They seem like they would make a good bond. Besides, have you seen their pjs? They're almost the same: Once-ler has rabbits and Agnes has bears. Coincidence? I think NOT! (Disney/Pixar Incredibles). I don't own movies. Universal/Illumination does. Enjoy!

It was a fine late spring in Greenville with lots of wildlife in bloom, especially the soft, colorful truffula trees. There're plentiful in the forest outside the city, but there're also growing in the city. That's a good thing because, in the middle of the city, it means good business at the Wiggins' florist shop. You see, the shop was run by an old lady named Norma Wiggins, her daughter, Helen, and her two grandsons: twenty-one-year-old Once-ler and twelve-year-old Theodore, or Ted for short. The shop was run by every Wiggin generation, in which they all worked together in the shop.

The day was finally done as dusk was ending. The family were gathered at the dining room, having steak with mashed potatoes and gravy Helen made. They were all enjoying it, but Helen noticed something wrong. The rest of their plates were almost finished except Once-ler's. It looked like he didn't have that many bites.

"Once-ler, honey, everything alright?" Helen asked. "It's like you haven't started eating."

"I'm fine, mom," Once-ler said, "but somehow, I'm not feeling hungry today."

"Once-ler? Not hungry?" His brother asked jokingly. "That's a first."

Helen had an assumption. "Well I think it's because you didn't have a good breakfast. You only had a few bites of the flapjacks and that's it."

Ted agreed. "Come to think of it, Mom's right. Normally you would tear them up like a vulture."

"And you look a little drained," their grammy said noticing that tired look in his face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure," Once-ler tried to assure them. "Maybe I didn't sl-" At that moment, he was cut off when he felt a cramping feeling in his abdomen. He bent over, one of his arm clutching it, the other on the table, and winced and lightly groaned in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

The others' senses immediately jumped. Ted was the first to get to his side with concern. "Dude, are you alright?"

"It's this pain in my stomach," his big replied, gently rubbing his pelvic area.

"When did it started?" Norma asked.

"Since the afternoon. I didn't say anything cause I thought it's probably some cramp or something."

"Did you at least take anything for it," questioned Helen.

"Twice in one day." Suddenly, nausea was starting to hit in the pit of his stomach. A fiery chunk shot up his mouth, but he held it closed in time, with his cheeks puffed up.

"Are you gonna-?" Ted didn't finish his sentence as Once-ler ran out of his seat, ran up the stairs, not seeing the others get up, and into the bathroom. Before Ted could look inside, he heard him barf, which made his grimace by the sound of it. The two ladies caught up and saw him hovering over the toilet, looking like a miserable mess with him spitting what was left of the bile and he was almost pale.

"Sweetie, your mother and I know cramps," Norma told him with a little sass, "but _that_ is not it."

Helen's motherly instincts knew something was up. Despite the smell of vomit, she went inside and felt his forehead. "You _are_ running a fever. I don't think you're in good shape to make a delivery for the Grus."

"But I've promised Gru's family a delivery tomor-" His own sick feeling cut him off as he hurled another load.

"Speaking of 'buts' young man," she asserted, "Yours should be straight in bed to rest this nastiness off. I'll inform them tomorrow that they'll pick them up instead."

He wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. If he excreted himself, who knows what would happen, so he went out, with Ted following him, into their bedroom.

It was a rough night for him. Ted could sleep, but _he_ couldn't. At one point, he went to bathroom and took some medicine to ease the pain and help him sleep, if it could. Plus, he knew Agnes was waiting for him tomorrow. She really liked him. Knowing he couldn't come, he was worried that she would be disappointed. All he could do was wait to get better, hopefully, and try to explain to her what happened to him. With the medicine kicking in, he was able to get some sleep.

 


	2. That Gut Feeling: Fire in the Belly

The next day was Saturday. He did not have a good sleep, so he was still in bed in pjs. Around him was a plate of a half-bitten toast and a half-empty glass of ginger ale on his drawer, which his mom encouraged him to at least eat to stop him from throwing up again since he did when she checked up on him, and a hot water bag on his stomach. It didn't get rid of the pain completely, but a least it soothed it a bit. The T.V. was on, but he was too tired to even watch. However, it certainly didn't make him feel better thinking what Agnes might think when they get the news.

He was drinking the rest of the ginger ale again when he heard a knock in the door. "It's open," he called out weakly. "But I can't reach the knob," a voice said on the other side.

That voice! He couldn't believe it! He knew that voice anywhere, but could it be her? Mustering the strength, he carefully got out of bed and opened the door. When he looked down, he was right. There was little Agnes, holding her favorite stuffed, white unicorn and a small bag with something inside, and best of all, instead of disappointment, she had a cute smile on her face.

It amazed him that she would be here. "Agnes?" He asked bewilderingly.

She just smiled and waved at him from below. "Hi." She noticed a very colorless hue on his skin. "You look pale. Are you _that_ sick?"

He didn't even get the chance to tell her he needed explaining, but he didn't care. He knew she came to the shop for a reason. "Yeah, kiddo," he answered tiredly. "Like a dog." He bent over to pick her up, wincing with the pain, sat her on his bed, on got back under the covers. "I take it your dad told you."

She simply nodded sweetly. "When Gru told me he was picking up our order since you're sick and the rest were too busy, I told him I wanted to send something to you to make you feel better." She opened the bag and out poured some chocolate chip cookies on his lap. "We got cookies for dessert and Margo, Edith and I decided to save some for you guys."

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted the cookies, his stomach speaks differently. He was just too tired, sick, and in pain to eat anything. "Agnes, they _do_ look good, but I don't think my stomach can handle even one," he said as he placed them back in the bag. Agnes was a little sad that he didn't get the chance to eat them right now, but she knew he was in no good condition. "Oh, ok."

"But I'll tell you what," he said with his fingers stroking on her cheek to cheer her up. "When I get better, I'll make sure to have your cookies."

Her face instantly lit up. "You will?"

"Every bite," he chuckled lightly. "You know," he continued. "You didn't have to do this. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I know," she smiled. "But I thought it would still be nice."

All Once-ler could do was smile at her kind gesture and brought her closer to his side of his bed. "Kid, you really are a sai-"

Without warning, the pain in his stomach went from bad to worse! The dull feeling was suddenly getting stronger and more intense than he had ever felt which is now coming from the right side! He shot up from the pillows and groaned loudly through his gritting teeth and scrunched up face and wrapping his side with his arm.

This made Agnes scared. "Is it really that bad?"

"It shouldn't be," he moaned through the pain. He saw the frightened look on her face and did his best to try and calm her. "Stay here," he said getting up despite feeling weak. "I'm gonna go get my mo-" Once again, the pain struck him like fire! This time it made him groan louder and double over on the edge of the bed, bracing the blanket, and he went straight to his knees. In a flash, she jumped off the side of the bed and ran to the other side, only to find him on his back on the floor, still holding his side.

Now she was _really_ getting scared! "What is it?! What's wrong?!" she yelled shaking his shoulders.

"Really...hurts!" That was all he could say. It was even too painful to speak in full sentences. "Can't...move!" Running to the bed, she grunted as she pulled the covers to get her unicorn and decided to let him use it as a pillow. "Thanks," he moaned. "I'll get her!" she yelled as she opened the door, which was thankfully creaked open a bit, and ran out. He wanted to make sure she didn't go alone, but he was in so much pain and it made him felt so helpless. _I really hope she know what to do_ , he thought.

"Thank you." Downstairs, Helen handed a vase of lilies to a man and got the change to put in the register. She was about to explain how to care for them when she felt her dress being tugged frantically. She was about to tell her to wait, but she noticed she looked scared and close to tears. "Hold that thought," she told the man. "What's wrong?" she bent to the girl.

"Something's wrong with Once-ler!" she screamed. "His stomach hurts really, really bad! He's on the floor! He really really can't move!" Red flags rose high in the mother! "Can you excuse me?!" she squeaked with worry in her voice, and hearing that, he fully agreed.

They were both running up the stairs, but Agnes was behind, so she grabbed her and carried her up as she ran.

"When did it start?"

"Just now!"

Finishing the stairs, she went to her boys' bedroom and found him on the floor just like she said. Only now he was now on his left side and hugging Agnes' unicorn to his side. He knew that the others might see him like when he saw them coming in, but now he didn't even care. All he wanted was this agony to stop.

"Once-ler!" She sat Agnes on the bed and tried to get him up by the arms, but as soon as his pelvis moved, he yelped as the pain shot with the movement, which worried his mom. Not wanting to hurt him again, she bent him back down.

"Side...hurts," he panted.

"Which side?"

"Right," he grunted through his teeth as the pain shot up again. "Th...the right."

Pain on the right side? She knew this could mean only one thing. She reached for her cellphone in her pocket and called 9-1-1. A few second later of impatiently waiting, there was finally an answer from a dispatcher.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"Hello, I'm calling from Wiggins Florist shop at 1972, Geisel Drive! My son's side of his stomach is in serious pain, the right side!" she answered, failing to keep calm. "He can't even move!"

"Is he having a fever?"

She felt his forehead, which was now wet with beads of sweat. He was getting hot! "Yes, he's burning up!"

"Alright, we'll get the paramedics and they'll be there in about eight or ten minutes. Tell him to lay on his back. They need to check him when they get there, and make sure you stay on the line until they come."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"No problem, ma'am."

She was relieved they were coming, but she was still worried. "Ok, the paramedics are coming, but they'll need you on your back, just to check something and make sure."

She's placed her phone on the drawer. Gently, she helped him turn on his back, which made him wince at the turn. She then ran to the bathroom to get a cold, damp rag for his fever.

Agnes jumped off the bed and stood at his side. She could see in his face that he was scared, which scared _her_. "Paramedics? What are they?" He could tell that she didn't know who the paramedics are and that she knew it sounded serious. While the pain was subsiding, he was able to talk, even though he felt like he could pass out. "They're gonna take me to the hospital." It sounded scary to her. "Will you get better there?" At that question, he knew he didn't have the answer to that and he didn't want to lie to her. "All we can do is hope the they can," was his only answer as she stroked her shoulder, and then he smiled. "By the way, thanks for letting me use your unicorn." That comment made her smile a bit, but the sweet moment was only lived-short. The pain came back again, causing him to grunt harder than before, gripping the carpet. His mom came back with the rag and placed it on his forehead, which at least cooled him down a bit.

In about seven minutes, they could hear sirens from the window. Helen told the dispatcher that they arrived, hung up, and went outside to signal them that he's in their room. Two paramedics, a man and a woman came out with a carrying stretcher, ran into the shop and up the stairs to the bedroom. This surprise and scared everyone, including Ted, Norma, who just ran up with them, completely ignoring the customers. Outside while they were waiting, Gru, his wife Lucy, and their other two daughters, Margo and Edith, saw the ambulance, and fearing the worst, got out the car and ran inside. Seeing too many people come up, the male medic shouted, "There's too many people here at the stairs! We'll need room!" Seeing the area get crowded, they got down and gave room for them to come out. As much as they wanted to get in, they didn't want to be in the way of whatever's happening to who.

In the bedroom, one of the medics opened the stretcher while the other was next to him. "Now, young man," she told him. "I need to press down on both your sides to make sure since it's procedure." He was shaking but he knew they knew what to do. She first softly pressed the left side and it was just sore, but when she pressed the right, a loud shout came out as the mere press made his side excruciating. Quickly they lifted him up on the stretcher next to him which made him wince again. "It sounds like his appendix," said the male medic. "He'll need surgery." Soon they hauled him out of the room.

As he was hauled, Once-ler's mind were racing. _Surgery?! I need surgery?! I thought this appendix thing happens to little kids!_ He didn't know which freaked him out more: the thought of being under the knife or if his appendix could burst?

Outside, he was placed on a wheeled stretcher and was placed inside the van. The female med was heading to the driver seat and the male med stayed in. The rest of the family all crowded outside the doors. "We can only carry one more!" yelled the medic. Helen was the first to step in since she knew more about the medical history of the family. "I'll call you tonight when we get to the hospital!" she yelled at both of the families. The other didn't know what just happened. They could only watch as they drove off, sirens fading away in the streets.


	3. That Gut Feeling: Dowsing of the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The hospital. Big thanks to ParkRyder525/FlowerRyder525 (DeviantArt)/Park Ryder (FanFiction) for the ideas.

It was past sunset and both the Grus and the Wiggins were at the Illumination Hospital. The Wiggins closed their shop early to hear the news about Once-ler. They were all together in the waiting room in the emergency room. Agnes was anxious, especially after hearing the news about her friend.

"What's an appe-aapepi-api-," she asked, though she had trouble pronouncing the word.

"Appendix," helped her mom, Lucy. "A tiny organ at the end of our intestines."

"What happens when it burst, like the man said?"

Having longer parenting experiences, it was up to Gru. "You see, when gets blocked by "waste," bad bacteria gets in, which can be painful, and a popped appendix can be dangerous."

"Will he be alright?" she asked worryingly.

"He will be," said Lucy. "Since it burst when he got into the operating room, they were able to drain the bacteria out in time. It was a very good thing you told his mom about his pain when he couldn't move."

"It was?" their daughter asked with a little smile.

"Of course," Gru assured. "He'll be awake soon."

"Yeah," replied his wife. "They'll let us know."

* * *

It was half past ten and both families were already falling asleep in a regular waiting room. However, Agnes woke up after being stirred. In one of the chairs she and her sisters were sleeping on, she quietly slipped down. She just couldn't wait any longer. She tip-toed past them, crept under the chairs, waited until the pharmacist wasn't looking, but then a nurse with a utility cart stopped at the door outside. Seizing the opportunity, she quietly crawled on the last shelf. A few second later, the nurse pushed away, not noticing a little girl riding along.

Luckily it wasn't busy this night, so there wasn't much people around passing through. It was a long ride through a lot of hallways until they were in the recovery room. There were a few rows of beds other people were asleep in. One was asleep peacefully and one was covered in stitches, which made her feel sorry for that person. When they stopped at the third bed, there was her friend, Once-ler, sound asleep with a strange gray strap stuck on his arm attached to a beeping machine.

As soon as the coast was clear, she tip-toed to his bed, not wanting to wake everyone up. She threw her unicorn up on his bed, climbed on the pole and up the blanket to the end of the bed. It was a little struggle, but she made it.

Now that she got closer to him, his sleep looked anything but peaceful. He looked completely lifeless. She noticed that there was another tube on his right side, or her left side, sticking out from strange gown he was wearing. Attached to the tube was some weird sack of fluid

She was heartbroken to see her friend in such a state. She quietly crawled on the bed on the left side, not wanting to hurt him, and all she could do was lightly hug him.

"Please," she whispered, hoping and praying. "Please, don't go."

* * *

_It was a normal summer afternoon at their shop and the family was shelving new shipment of flowers and plants. It was starting to slow down, then a bell rang as it opened. It was a new family they've never seen before. A woman with a blue dress with red hair, a bald middle-aged man, a teen brunette girl, a younger blonde girl with a pink cap, and a tiny girl holding a unicorn._

_"Hi, there," Helen greeted._

_"Hi," greeted the lady with a blue dress and red hair. "Do you have any hydrangeas?"_

_"We just got a new shipment today," she replied. She got a pot of hydrangeas. "Are you guys new here?" She asked as she placed the money in the cash register._

_"Yeah, we just moved her a few days ago," said a bald middle-aged man with a weird accent. "I'm Gru. This is my wife, Lucy."_

_"Hi," she waved._

_"And our daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes."_

_The girls said their hi's._

_"Well, we are happy to meet new people in the neighborhood," said the brunette afro woman. "The whole family works in the shop. I'm Helen. This is my mom, Norma"_

_She pointed to an old lady with a white afro. "Hello, there." She beamed balancing a pot of azaleas with her cane. It puzzled the family, but it was normal to the woman._

_"This is my youngest son, Ted." A boy with a striped orange shirt was organizing some poppies on one shelf. "Hi, there."_

_"And this is my eldest son, Once-ler." A tall man in a striped gray outfit was arranging a bouquet of daisies. "Hi," he waved._

_The girls' eyes were immediately on the tall man._

_"What kind of name is 'Once-ler?'" asked Edith._

_"Is it European?" asked Margo dreamily._

_Agnes ran up to him and grabbed his leg. "And why is he so tall?" she asked in awe._

_"Girls," Gru and Lucy warned._

_Trying to break the awkwardness, Once-ler got casual. "Well to answer your questions, my name was something we want to be unusual to remember, and it's not European, keep giving me that look and I'll get a visit from Chris Hansen," he pointed at the eldest. And he looked down at the youngest. "And my growth spurts were unpredictable."_

_"We love to chat," said Lucy. "But we got something to sign to get the house."_

_"No problem," said Helen. "Hope to see you again soon."_

_"Us, too," answered Gru._

_The new family said their goodbyes after their purchase and left, but not before Agnes went back and waved at Once-ler, in which he waved back, and off she went._

* * *

"Don't go. Please."

Even though it was a few minutes, the silence felt like eternity. She was on the verge of tears. She can't imagine losing her friend. She didn't even want to think about such a thing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly holding her head. Startled, she looked up and a tear fell from her eyes. Not of sadness but of joy. There was Once-ler, looking at her with very tired eyes, but had a small smile on his face. "I'm not going anywhere, kid," he said in a weak voice, but his smile still on his face.

"You're awake," she lightly beamed. She kept quiet so she wouldn't disturb the other patients.

"I hope I'll be," he said in honesty for he didn't know if he would be. "I'm still very sore," he said through pain as he lightly touched the side of his stomach. "But other than that, I hope I'll be okay." His face now turned into confusion. "How did you get here by yourself?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." They looked up and saw a doctor standing with a smile. Just then both of their families came rushing in worry on their faces. They were instantly relieved when they saw Agnes safe and sound with Once-ler, who was still sleepy but awake. Her parents grabbed her and hugged her with all their mights.

"Don't ever do that again, young lady!" Lucy warned.

"You had us worried sick!" agreed Gru.

She was now guilt-reddened. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if he was alright. I couldn't wait."

Even though they were mad about her wondering off, her concern for him was really sweet, for they were as much as she was.

"We are, too, sweetie," said Gru. "But please."

"Wait for us," finished Lucy.

Agnes smiles "Alright."

"You see," giggled Norma. "I told you she would be here.

"And look," said Ted. "Sleeping Beauty's finally up," referring to his brother.

The Wiggins' were glad to see him awake. "How's your stomach?" asked his mom.

"Very sore," he replied touching his stomach. "And very sleepy," he yawned.

"He'll be sore for a while," said the doctor. "And the anesthesia will wear off by tomorrow night."

"Will he be ok?" asked Helen.

"We'll need him to stay for a few days until the antibiotics do its work."

"Will we be able to visit him?" asked Ted.

"You'll get to visit him and he'll be better," assured the doctor. "But in the meantime, he'll need plenty of sleep first."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Helen said with gratitude.

He shook her hand when she shook his. "No trouble at all, ma'am. We'll keep you informed if anything happens. We'll take him to his room."

They all said their goodbyes as he was being away in his bed with the other doctors dragging the other machines with it. As his bed was turned, Agnes looked back and waved at Once-ler. He caught that and he waved back at her. She quickly ran off as he was finally carried out of the emergency room where he can sleep in his own room and peacefully sleep.


End file.
